


Sherlock and Valentine's Day

by anna_liz_fiction



Series: Sherlock VDay Challenge 2017 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smart Sherlock, Valentines Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_liz_fiction/pseuds/anna_liz_fiction
Summary: This is part of @prettyxlittlexwriter 's and @cfordwrites ' Sherlock Valentines Day Challenge! Make sure to check it out on tumblr!Fandom: SherlockPairing: Sherlock x ReaderWarnings: None, pure fluffWords: 1200Writer: Liz





	

The 14th of February otherwise known as Valentines Day had always been something you loved. For you, it meant seeing happy couples in the streets and Cafes of London and sometimes you could've sworn that you were able to feel all the love in the air around this time of the year.

 

Your better – or at least more logical and rational – half however didn't seem to share your excitement. Every time you brought up the subject, he seemed to ignore it or brushed it off as nothing.

 

You were on your way home when you began thinking about going on an actual date on V day with him once again. He didn't seem to be thrilled with it but then again he never really was when it came to the more typical stuff that came a long with dating.

 

He wasn't a bad boyfriend at all however, he just had his own ways of showing affection and celebrating a commercialized holiday of love wasn't on that list.

 

You were on your way home from work when you noticed that even more stores and little shops had decorated their exterior over the course of the day. It warmed your heart and you couldn't help but smile as you walked through the small London alley, all adorned with red balloons and hearts and signs with sweet little love notes on them.

 

As you made your way through the city you paid special attention to the passersby around you. Just like you thought, they all seemed to enjoy the decorations and overall the thought of Valentines Day just seemed to lift everyone’s spirit.

 

The last stop before you would reach 221B Baker Street was the same little old fashioned cafe every day. The employees knew you by now, since you stopped by there almost religiously to pick up a cup of tea for you and Sherlock every day after work. When you would get home he would tell you that it was the last time he drank their “mass produced leaf water”, but you knew he secretly enjoyed it as much as you did.

 

Today, however, the cafe was almost unrecognizable to you. They had decorated for the first time in years, since you had never witnessed them following this practice, but it only took you moments to love it.

  
They had covered their round tables with white table cloths and exchanged the usual cold lamps with romantic candles. For an finishing touch the chairs were made more comfortable with red pillows.

 

But by far the most noticeable thing was the fact that it seemed like it had been raining rose pedals just minutes ago, all the tables were covered in beautiful red ones. Paired with the big glass windows and the beautiful view of London, the whole scene seemed like something straight out of a Disney movie. It was truly magnificent.

 

 

[[SOURCE] ](http://possector.com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/restaurant-promotion-valentines-day-love-nest.jpg)

 

 

“Ms. (L/N)! Welcome” an employee, Eva you remembered, greeted you when you entered the cafe. “Do you like it?” she asked as she noticed you staring at the decorations in awe.

 

“I love it!” you smiled at the young woman, “I am a total sucker for Valentines day and a hopeless romantic anyways.”

 

The girl smiled at you and responded “That's nice to hear since we worked hard today. You should come here on Valentines Day with you boyfriend.”

 

A puzzled look crossed your face since you were fairly certain you had never mentioned Sherlock before.

 

“or husband?” Eva asked, cocking her head to the side “girlfriend maybe?”

 

“Oh, no. I have a boyfriend, I just didn't think I've mentioned him before.”

 

“I don’t think you have but come on you come here almost every day and buy two cups of tea and on the weekends you get exactly four croissants as well. So either you're just really hungry or you have a significant other:”

 

“Dear Lord, and I thought other people didn't detect as much as he does.” you murmured quietly.

 

“What was that?” Eva asked as she was preparing your usual order.

 

“Oh nothing, I was just surprised.” You thanked her when she handed you your cups and tipped her well as always.

 

“So can we expect you on the 14th?” she insisted.

 

“I'll see if I can convince him.” you smiled at her and she nodded before you left the cafe and went home.

 

After a few more minutes you had reached your destination and entered the building.

 

“Sherlock? Are you there?”

 

“In the living room.” his voice answered you promptly.

 

When you entered the room you saw your boyfriend sitting in the middle of a perfect circle made out of case files, reports and pictures of several crime scenes.

 

Any other person would have asked him what this was or what he was doing or what he was even thinking to mess up the living room like this, but after almost a year of dating - and an even longer time of knowing – the infamous Sherlock Holmes, you knew better than that. So you made your way around his circle, careful not to touch anything before you entered the kitchen.

 

“I brought you a cup of tea, dear.” you said.

 

“I know. Earl Grey today, isn't it?”

 

“It is indeed. Here you go.” you smiled and handed him his cup.

 

“Thank you.” he said before studying the report in front of him again. You sat down on the sofa and glanced towards his sitting form. Sometimes you liked to just take in his features and wonder how you got so lucky.

 

“Just ask.” he suddenly said, pulling you out of your trance. When you didn't respond quick enough he continued, “You're tense, what is it?”

 

“I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me on Valentines Day, Sherlock.” You never had any problems being the one that initiated dates but this felt sort of special since you knew he didn't really enjoy the day as much as you did.

 

“ **Why would you want to celebrate a holiday created specifically to boost sales in the greeting cards and candy industries?”**

 

“ **Because I love you?** And we don't have to buy any cards or candy but going out would be nice.”

 

Sherlock was silent for a moment before nodding and then turning back to his work. Confused you asked “What?” and he looked up at you again.

  
“I nodded, that's a common way of agreeing with someone, didn't you know that?.”

 

“Sherlock, I am not dumb but I was surprised that you would even agree to it. You've seemed so opposed to the idea all along.”

 

“I was” he took a sip of his tea, “but it's obviously important to you, so I'm going to go along with it for you. How does tea at three in the afternoon sound to you? At the cafe you always go to?”

 

“That would be lovely, Sherlock!” you squealed and hugged him tightly. He didn't even complain about you messing up his files as he hugged you back and smiled widely.

 


End file.
